The broad objectives of our research program are to identify brain specific biochemical changes that are important for establishing a long-term memory. Our studies to date have used double labeling techniques to demonstrate that the metabolism of three proteins (alpha, beta, and gamma) normally present in goldfish brain is markedly enhanced after learning. A variety of control behavioral situations did not lead to such changes. Two of these proteins, beta and gamma, were purified and used to prepare antisera in rabbits. Immunological studies using these antisera indicated that the beta and gamma proteins are normal components of the brain of goldfish whose metabolism is highly responsive to training. Immunohistofluorescent studies demonstrated that the proteins were localized in specific cells of the goldfish nervous system. These cells were present in the ependymal zone throughout the neuraxis. The proteins are rapidly labeled and secreted into the CSF. They are glycoproteins. The research proposed for the next year will focus on the isolation, purification, and partial characterization of the beta and gamma goldfish brain proteins. Antisera to the proteins will be used to explore the functional properties of the proteins to determine the site of their action.